


Котенок, мышонок... медвежонок!

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Опытный солдат Бартон не знает слов любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Котенок, мышонок... медвежонок!

Вымотанный после задания Клинт поднимался на лифте на последний этаж башни Старка. Он прислонился к зеркальной стенке и со смутным злорадством увидел, как на идеальной поверхности остался след от его грязной формы.  
Внезапно в лифте заговорила внутренняя связь:  
\- Клинт! Я не знал, что ты вернешься так скоро. Здравствуй, пирожочек.  
Вываливаясь из дверей лифта прямо в руки Старка, Бартон пробормотал:  
\- На хрен пироги, хочу виски и мяса.  
\- Я что, предлагал тебе пироги? - удивился Старк. Перехватывая бойфренда под руку, он повел его к столу за стойкой. Бартон буквально рухнул за стол и немедленно вонзился зубами в сочный стейк, лежавший на тарелке. Вместо виски Старк подпихнул ему кружку пива, которую Клинт выпил в три глотка.  
\- Спасибо, блин, это охрененно, - пробормотал он.   
\- Не за что, - пожал плечами Тони, умильно глядя на агрегат по переработке вредной пищи, - пончик.  
\- И пончики нафиг, - отмахнулся Бартон. - Я сладкое не ем.  
Через пять минут он откинулся на спинку стула и почувствовал, что реальность уплывает из его рецепторов. Сказывались двое суток без сна и неимоверно сытный ужин.  
\- В душ и спать? - спросил его Старк, оказавшийся рядом. Демон-искуситель. Клинт бы сейчас пережил и без душа, но без Тони вряд ли, поэтому он только кивнул:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Хорошо, птенчик, - ответил ему Старк, приподнимая Клинта со стула. Бартон не ответил, решив, что проблему с залетевшим в Башню птенцом Тони решит и сам...  
Утро оказалось не совсем утром: Клинт продрых от души весь день. Но хотя его сон был и глубок, Тони еле удалось выбраться из постели тогда, когда он привык вставать. При любой его попытке выползти из-под тяжелой руки лучника, тот немедленно усиливал хватку и не выпускал свою добычу. Только через два часа Старк наконец вывинтился из кокона простыней и жаркого тела любовника. Он поплелся в душ, вслух выражая надежду, что охотничий инстинкт у Бартона со временем притупится. Все-таки вместе - настолько вместе, чтобы спать в одной постели, - они были только неделю.  
Бартон проснулся лишь к восьми часам вечера. Он пошарил рукой в окрестностях, не обнаружил в постели любовника и недовольно забурчал. Однако недовольство было перекрыто ощущением блаженной выспанности и прощальными лучами солнца, раскрашивавшими спальню в розовые и сиреневые оттенки.  
Наскоро почистив зубы, Клинт отправился на кухню в поисках позднего завтрака или же раннего ужина, ему было без разницы. Там его и нашел Тони. С минуту Старк наблюдал за поглощавшим с неимоверной скоростью крайне вредный гамбургер Клинтом - эх, ну можно же кому-то есть как не в себя и оставаться стройным и подтянутым, а кому-то приходится пить диетические смузи, где съедобным является только название. Затем он решительно подошел к Бартону сзади и положил голову ему на плечо, прошептав на ухо:  
\- Добрый вечер... крошка.  
Клинт нахмурился и принялся вытирать рот, думая, когда же он умудрился так перепачкаться в крошках. Впрочем, Старк не дал ему долго думать об этом, усевшись прямо на колени и принимаясь изучать своими губами этот самый рот. Мелочи типа крошек были немедленно забыты.  
Однако Клинт все равно заметил за Тони непонятные странности. Тот почему-то устроил из Башни настоящий зверинец: то он сообщал Клинту о наличии котенка, то киски, когда же Клинт решил наконец поинтересоваться реальным полом четверолапого, то не нашел его - ну, это было немудрено, в Башне можно было месяцами не встречать живших там людей, чего уж говорить о кошках. Хотя этот новоявленный домашний любимец не смог поймать в апартаментах мышонка, о котором Тони вспомнил пару раз.   
Но потом у Клинта начали зарождаться тяжелые подозрения, когда в постели, прямо посреди секса, Тони вдруг помянул какого-то медвежонка, хотя ни про какие походы в зоопарк речи не шло, а потом, в посторгазменной неге вспомнил про солнце, а было самое темное время ночи. Именно тогда Бартону в голову начала продираться грустная мысль, что все не так однозначно.  
Окончательно все расставила на свои места "куся". Этому слову утомленный мозг Клинта аналога подобрать просто не смог.  
\- Это что, ласковое прозвище? - недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- Конечно, булочка, - с готовностью закивал Тони, устраиваясь поудобнее у того на широкой груди. Но тут же был отпихнут прочь безжалостной рукой. - Эй, что случилось?  
Клинт мрачно скрестил руки на груди:  
\- С чего ты взял, будто со мной можно разговаривать, как с девчонкой из группы поддержки?  
Гениальный мозг Старка тут же опознал проблему. Бартон все еще пытался смириться с фактом, что он любит мужчину, что его влечет к мужчине, и доказать себе, что при этом он остается брутальным самцом. Тони не нужно было убеждать в этом: перепутать Клинта с дамой нельзя было даже спьяну. Поэтому он сказал примирительно:  
\- Я не разговариваю с тобой, как с девчонкой. Ты тоже можешь сказать мне что-нибудь нежное, мне понравится.  
Бартон вздернул подбородок:  
\- Вот еще! Я не буду с тобой сюсюкать!  
А вот это уже было обидно.  
\- То есть, твой язык может вылизывать мне задницу, но никак не повернется назвать меня ласковым словом? - опасно нахмурился Тони.  
\- Оставь это для девиц, - Клинт был еще не опытен в обращении с жизнеспособной моделью Тони Старка и не заметил тревожных признаков.  
\- Отличный совет, - Старк вскочил и, как был голышом, прошагал к двери, - может быть, я ему и последую. А ты, если выдавишь из себя что-то ласковее "чумовой задницы", тоже обращайся.  
Клинт только растерянно захлопал глазами вслед. 

Сенсацией утра стало мертвое молчание, воцарившееся в стане старкобартонов. Мстители, ничего не понимая, пробовали выступить миротворцами в холодной войне, но натыкались на стену прочнее Берлинской. Железный человек и Хоукай словно забыли настоящие имена друг друга.  
Уже через два дня Наташа, переживавшая за неожиданно поссорившуюся парочку и решившая обсудить проблему с Клинтом, обнаружила его у барной стойки в самой любимой комнате Тони. В компании самого Тони, разумеется. За очень странным занятием.  
Клинт глушил виски, причитал и звал маму.  
Наташа напрягла слух, и ей стало более понятно, что происходит. Она усмехнулась и неслышно вышла прочь.  
А в комнате Тони подбадривал Клинта, добавляя вдохновения в виде виски:  
\- Ма... ма... - повторял Бартон, глядя на него несчастными глазами.  
\- Ну, это не так уж и страшно, - поощрял его Тони.  
\- Малыш... - выдавил из себя Клинт.  
\- Так, отлично, этот этап пройден. А сейчас мы разучим с тобой слово "ласточка"...


End file.
